


Exams

by aztecwarfareandcrumping



Category: Brideshead Revisited - All Media Types, Brideshead Revisited - Evelyn Waugh
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aztecwarfareandcrumping/pseuds/aztecwarfareandcrumping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian tries to help Charles with his exams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as gen, like the book, but your goggles are up to you.

“You can’t, Sebastian, I’m sorry.” I crossed my arms in a gesture of finality.

Sebastian looked distraught. “I’m sorry, truly I am, Charles. Is it something Aloysius said?”

I looked down at the forlorn bear in my friend’s arms. “No, nothing like that. It’s just that I’ve got exams coming up and haven’t read a word from my books. I’d better lock myself in so I don’t distract myself.”

Sebastian looked down guiltily, his face taking on a childishly apologetic look. “You mean so I don’t distract you.”

I thought about denying it, but then I just nodded. “You know, you are terribly distracting, Sebastian.”

Sebastian raised his head, joyful and wretched. “Well, I’ll leave you to read, then. But I may send strawberries and wine and sweets to you, mayn't I?”

I smiled at his youthful thoughtfulness. “Of course you may. I’ll miss you, Sebastian.”

“I’d lend you Aloysius, but I’m certain I shall need his company without you.”

“It shan’t be too long of a separation... I’m sure we’ll handle it...” I said, trying to sound more reassuring than I felt.

Sebastian nodded, then dropped Aloysius and slung his arms around my neck, hugging me feverishly like a child leaving his parents for the beginning of term. I wrapped my arm around his back, and he pulled back far enough to gracefully and affectionately brush his lips against my cheek. Then he stooped to pick up Aloysius, and started walking back to his rooms.

“Good luck, Charles!” he called back, turning half-way round to grin at me in his charming way.

I couldn’t focus on my books for several hours.


End file.
